Cats & Dogs
by Myaka
Summary: Tu n'as besoin de personne, encore moins de moi... Et ce simple constat me déchire le coeur, ne laissant qu'un horrible vide en moi. Parce que voistu, MOI, j'ai besoin de toi...


**Note de l'Auteur :** Fic centrée autour du personnage de Don Eppes et de la relation qu'il entretiendrait [noté l'hypothétyque avec un personnage fictif, Izzie Rush. J'ai écrite cette histoire pour l'inventrice d'Izzie. Un petit cadeau en somme. Aussi je comprendrais que vous ne teniez pas spécialement à lire une histoire comme celle-là, avec un personnage dont vous ignorez l'existence. Mais si par bonheur vous vous laissiez tenter : Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Izzie Rush appartient à la personne du même pseudo et les autres personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas davantage.

**Dédicace :** A cette fille merveilleuse que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer… :)

Cats & Dogs

« Déployez-vous !! » ordonna Don en envoyant Colby et David sur sa gauche alors que lui-même et Izzie contournaient la bâtisse par la droite.

Deux mois qu'ils traquaient ces revendeurs d'armes, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de constater, toujours avec un temps de retard, le résultat de leur commerce qui se finissait toujours par un bain de sang. Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient enfin réussi à prendre de l'avance sur leur macabre commerce ; et cela grâce à un informateur d'Izzie. Combien d'informateurs avait-elle sous la main ? Don se força à repousser cette question qui le turlupinait dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur les multiples ressources de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait cependant pas nier que depuis qu'elle travaillait avec eux, leurs affaires avançaient bien plus vite grâce à ses fameux 'coups de pouce'.

« Don… » murmura une voix à ses côtés.

Il tourna la tête légèrement, juste suffisamment pour apercevoir le geste d'Izzie qui semblait lui indiquer la fenêtre. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur son arme.

« J'ai vu une ombre, continua Izzie, un œil toujours braqué sur la petit lucarne. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont bien là. »

Don acquiesça en silence et porta son talkie-walkie à ses lèvres.

« Colby, David… On a confirmation de la présence d'hommes à l'intérieur. Restez sur… »

Il ne put achever ses avertissements : brusquement, la porte vola en éclat et des coups de feu ne tardèrent pas à être tirés dans leur direction. Ils étaient découverts… et plutôt en mauvaise position. Le premier réflexe de Don fut de se jeter sur Izzie de manière à la protéger des projectiles. Mais alors qu'il s'élançait, il s'aperçut que la jeune femme s'était redressée et que, d'un coup de rein habile, se tenait à présent face aux deux hommes qu'elle tenait en joue.

Deux coups de feu bien ajustés plus tard, et ils n'étaient plus que deux cadavres, avachis dans la poussière. Don n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'œil hagard, il fixait encore les deux hommes alors qu'Izzie, souriante, se tournait vers lui.

« Tu vas bien, Don ? »

Redressant la tête pour faire face à ce terrible regard d'océan en furie, Don se fit alors cette terrible constatation : Izzie n'avait pas besoin de lui. Izzie n'avait besoin de personne…

- - -

Le bouchon sauta, et les coupes se remplir de champagne sous les cris enthousiastes des agents du FBI présents dans la pièce. Le soulagement d'être enfin parvenus à démanteler cet important réseau d'armes à feu était perceptible et surtout légitime. Don aurait voulu s'en réjouir également mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose qui le rongeait, petit à petit, de l'intérieur, ne laissait la place à rien d'autre qu'à une amère sensation d'échec.

Pensivement, il observait David et Colby qui se taquinaient, comme à l'accoutumé, peu atteints par cette sensation de mal-être qui envahissait l'esprit de leur chef. Don ne leur en voulait pas. Qu'aurait-il pu leur dire s'ils l'avaient interrogé à ce sujet ? Il ne parvenait même pas à mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête, comment aurait-il pu l'exprimer de façon à être compris par quelqu'un ? La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était que tout avait un rapport avec…

« Tu ne veux pas de champagne ? » fit une voix à ses côtés, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Son cœur ratant un battement, Don leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui, inquisiteur d'Izzie. Elle esquissa un sourire et lui tendit la coupe qu'elle avait prit à son attention. Sans un mot, sans un remerciement, Don s'en saisit et avala le liquide qui miroitait légèrement, d'une traite, sans prendre la peine de reprendre sa respiration. Izzie arqua un sourcil surpris, mais se garda de faire le moindre commentaire sur le comportement, pour le moins curieux, de Don.

A la place, elle tira une chaise jusqu'à elle et s'installa en face de l'agent du FBI qui ne parvenait pas à garder ses yeux fixés sur sa collègue dont le rayonnement l'attirait pourtant aussi sûrement qu'un phare au milieu de la plus sombre des nuits.

« Don… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Izzie n'était pas hypocrite : elle ne lui avait pas demandé s'il allait bien, le connaissant suffisamment pour passer outre et attaquer directement à ce qui comptait réellement. Don grommela, incertain, ne pouvant se résoudre à répondre sincèrement. Lorsque le chocolat et l'eau bleue de leur regard se mêlèrent, Don se sentit soudainement submergé par une grande nostalgie. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais aussi vite que cette envie de se livrer lui était venue, elle disparut, laissant place à un besoin de fuite, irrévocable.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à affronter encore le regard océanique de celle qui lui avait prit son cœur, il repoussa sa chaise et après avoir posé maladroitement sa coupe de champagne vide sur la table, il quitta le bureau sous les regards surpris de ses collègue, et inquiet d'Izzie…

- - -

Le feu qui crépitait devant ses yeux était étrangement semblable à celui qui brûlait dans son cœur. A la différence que ce dernier semblait ne jamais pouvoir être éteint… Don tendit une main maladroite vers le bras du fauteuil et se saisit de la bouteille de bière à moitié vide qu'il avait sorti du petit frigo de son, non moins petit, appartement. Il avala une longue rasade du liquide ambré comme s'il espérait que celui-ci parviendrait à atténuer suffisamment la sourde brûlure qu'il ressentait en lui.

Les yeux mi-clos, il se prit à visualiser l'ange qui lui avait volé son cœur et qui maintenant le mettait au supplice. S'il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer qu'Izzie n'y était pour rien… Elle ne lui avait jamais caché sa nature de leader ; mais Don, lui, avait tenté de la nier, car elle mettait en évidence sa propre inutilité de façon trop flagrante.

Tout sa vie, Don s'était senti incapable de veiller sur les autres. Il aurait aimé pouvoir jouer le rôle du grand frère qui lui revenait de droit, avec Charlie. Mais Charlie était un génie… Un génie qui s'était bien vite retrouvé dans les mêmes classes que lui, le surpassant dans bien des domaines… Comment aurait-il pu prétendre lui enseigner quoi que ce soit ? Il avait pallié ce manque avec les femmes qu'il fréquentait : ainsi faisait-il attention de toujours choisir des personnes qui avaient besoin de lui, et à qui, par conséquent, il pouvait apporter quelque chose.

Mais cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi avec Izzie. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir si leur couple fonctionnerait. Cela s'était passé à un niveau plus fusionnel, plus profond que de simples analyses de ce genre… Il l'aimait. Sûrement plus qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Car il avait besoin d'elle, et elle… Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Une nouvelle fois, Don se sentait réduit à l'état de simple spectateur, tout juste capable de constater l'incroyable épanouissement de sa compagne mais se trouvant dans l'incapacité d'y contribuer.

Soudainement, le foyer disparut de son champ de vision, remplacé par une taille fine, étrangement familière. Don n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour prononcer, sans hésitation :

« Izzie… »

Ce à quoi, la jeune femme en face de lui, répondit d'une voix douce :

« Don… »

Tout deux restèrent ainsi un petit moment, semblant écouter le silence, uniquement ponctué par le bruit du bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Ce fut Izzie qui, la première, rompit cet état de semi transe qui les avait gagnés.

« Don, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle ? Je suis sûr que je…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa plaidoirie : Don avait relevé brutalement la tête et lâcha soudainement, ses yeux bruns, plus sérieux que jamais, plongés dans les siens :

« Je ne peux rien t'apporter, Izzie. Je… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi… »

- - -

Face à la dureté des mots prononcés par l'agent du FBI, le sourire de la belle blonde s'envola, laissant la place à une mimique d'incompréhension qui aurait pu prêter à rire si le sujet de la déclaration de Don n'avait pas été aussi grave. Incapable de soutenir ce regard brûlant d'interrogation qui pesait sur lui, Don détourna les yeux, préférant porter son attention sur ses mains. Un long moment s'écoula, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononcent un mot.

Ce fut le bruit feutré d'un corps qui se laissait tomber qui fit lever les yeux de Don. Il s'aperçut qu'Izzie s'était laissé glissé sur le sol, à même le tapis. Sa tête légèrement penchée en avant laissait le champ libre à ses cheveux blonds qui coulaient en cascade le long de son visage, empêchant l'agent du FBI de discerner l'expression qu'affichait la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, » souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, la gorge serrée.

Il aurait aimé se lever et la prendre dans ses bras ; plonger son nez dans ses cheveux de miel et ne plus jamais en ressortir ; pouvoir oublier, oublier, oublier… Mais il ne pouvait faire marche arrière. La réalité aurait tôt fait de le rattraper, il le savait. C'est cet instant que choisi Izzie pour relever le menton. La lueur qui luisait dans son œil ni accusatrice, ni peinée, comme l'attendait Don. Il arqua un sourcil surpris quand il l'identifia comme étant de la simple tendresse mêlée… d'amusement ?

« Don…, commença-t-elle, en passant le plat de sa main sur les poils de tapis. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

Perplexe, le concerné se contenta de lui adresser un regard perdu. La main d'Izzie abandonna le tapis pour s'emparer de celle de Don, qu'elle serra fortement, les yeux brillants.

« Tu es si… incertain, fit-elle avec un doux sourire. Tu es pourtant chez de ta propre équipe au FBI et pourtant, tu doutes encore de toi… Charlie t'idolâtre, et tu ne le vois même pas ! Je suis toujours en train de guetter un regard de toi, mais… ça non plus tu ne t'en rends pas compte… »

Comme Don semblait vouloir l'interrompre, Izzie se redressa brusquement et posa un index sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Don… Peut-être pas de la manière dont tu l'imagines, mais tu m'es encore plus nécessaire que l'arme que j'ai à la taille. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu apportes aux autres par ta seule présence… Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu m'apportes… »

La jeune femme marque une pause, et Don en profita pour formuler ses réticences :

« Tu n'as besoin de personne pour te défendre, tu es tellement sûre de toi, tu es…

- Justement ! J'ai besoin de toi pour me sentir vivante, Don… l'interrompit Izzie avec force. Avec toi, je ne suis pas qu'une machine à tuer les criminels… Je suis quelqu'un qui aime, et qui est aimée ! Enfin, je le croyais… »

Elle recula de quelques centimètres, son visage de nouveau plongé dans l'ombre projetée par le feu de la cheminée. Don la fixa un moment, incapable de proférer le moindre son, ses pensées se cognant dans les recoins de son cerveau, dans l'impossibilité de se fixer. Le fait qu'Izzie croit qu'il ne l'aimait plus, eut raison de toutes ses vaines résistances. Il ne pouvait concevoir pareille chose. A son tour, il se laissa tomber à genou sur le tapis et laissant libre court à l'émotion qui l'envahissait, enlaça Izzie dans une étreinte fébrile.

« Je… Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé, lui répondit Izzie en répondant à son étreinte, je veux juste que tu sois capable d'y voir clair… Aussi clair que moi j'y vois, tu comprends ? »

Tous deux restèrent ainsi, face à la cheminée, recherchant une mutuelle proximité qui ne semblant ne jamais pouvoir les rapprocher assez. Alors que Don avait son nez glissé dans le cou d'Izzie, dont les effluves d'automne lui titillaient agréablement les sens, il murmura doucement ces mots, sortis du plus profond de son être :

« Je t'aime… »

Les lèvres mentholées de son Ange se posant sur les siennes furent la plus délicieuse des réponse…


End file.
